1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated memory cell array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Junction leakage of an integrated MOSFET transistor to the substrate is one of the key problems in device development. In DRAM applications, for example, these parameters have to be optimized for one contact only, i.e. an asymmetric device. All of these devices for DRAM applications need a body contact.
Recently, asymmetric planar devices, asymmetric three-dimensional devices, such as FINCUT or EUD or double gate devices have been proposed for DRAM applications. However, they all have a non-gated direct path from the node junction to the substrate.
However, still no satisfactory solution that is easy implementable has been found.